


SHOW ME YOUR TEETH

by kaileidohscope



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Biting, Body Worship, Bruises, Claiming Bites, Impact Play, Imprinting, M/M, Masochism, Mating Bond, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Pack Hierarchy, Pining, Praise Kink, Rutting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileidohscope/pseuds/kaileidohscope
Summary: Jongin doesn't want to be coddled and pampered like a fragile showpiece - he wants Kyungsoo to put him in his place.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 81
Kudos: 393





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is… a lot. Heed the tags and warnings, please!

_**J**_ ongin’s tired of the special treatment he gets, tired of getting let off the hook, no matter how much he pestered the alpha. When the betas get rowdy and tease and poke at Kyungsoo, it always resolves with them on all fours, faces to the ground as the alpha reasserted himself with rough hands and stern eyes, pinning them down until he's offered their submission.

In their wolf phases, there's a lot more teeth and snarling involved - it’s a lot more feral, but Jongin had tried during these hours, too, and all he ever got was the faintest growl and a nip that didn’t touch skin.

Kyungsoo is always gentle with him, unlike how he is with Baekhyun or Chanyeol. Or Jongdae, on the rare occasion he got involved in the “pester Kyungsoo” game. He could write it off with the excuse that it’s because he’s an omega, but Sehun has gotten a few good punishments- and _he's_ an omega, too. 

Perhaps Jongin gets away with things because of his relatively clean reputation when it comes to overstepping alpha boundaries. He isn't really one to partake in roughhousing or bothering others, so he's never really involved when the alphas have to lay down some law. Junmyeon even calls him the pack’s _Angel Puppy_ , which isn't all that true. Jongin can be rough and tumble and mischievous - he just always gets talked down rather easily because of his rank.

Chanyeol had gotten a rise out of him once, but the beta is embarrassingly a bit stronger than he is. Not to mention, Jongin is automatically obligated to submit to a higher ranking wolf. At the end of the day, wrestling isn't really all that fun when you're a guaranteed loser. He usually just keeps to himself. Sehun is the only one he's really _allowed_ to fight dominance for, but Sehun is an easy win. He doesn't care too much about dominance stepladders, and always lets Jongin get the upper hand with minimal effort.

Kyungsoo is the leading alpha, alongside Minseok. Just below them is Yixing, then Junmyeon. Then the betas - Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongdae. Jongin doesn't really get how Baekhyun has asserted himself over the two other betas with their size differences, but he's not entirely sure he really wants the details when he's seen the marks, and caught wind of the _questionable_ scents coming from Chanyeol’s bedroom in particular. He keeps his curiosities to himself, to say the least. Then it's he and Sehun, the pack omegas. The lowest rank, and yet probably the most pampered somehow.

But Jongin’s _tired_ of that. He's tired of only getting a slap on the wrist when he pinches Kyungsoo’s side. He's tired of that sharp gaze softening every time the alpha realizes it's _him_ who's been poking at his shoulder.

He doesn't want to be coddled and pampered like a fragile showpiece. He wants Kyungsoo to grab his neck like he does to the others, wants to be pinned onto his back, wants Kyungsoo to make him cower with that gentle voice growling threats in his ear. He wants Kyungsoo to put him in his place.

He got a glimpse of it once, unexpectedly. It was during their phasing hours, when the pack was out in the fields for their evening Howler. A whole day as a human leads to a lot of built up energy and adrenaline; the pack always needs a few hours of wolf phasing before they're able to go down for the night.

Jongin had already got his energy out while playing a fair game of chase with Sehun, and the betas were still out growling and yipping in a group game of wrestle. Sehun had curled himself up under Junmyeon's snout, demanding a tongue bath and gentle play. Minseok had been watching the betas run around before going off to join them, now a blob of chestnut in the distance. Yixing was curled up in a pile of leaves, his white coat almost set aglow by the setting sun.

Kyungsoo was sat facing toward the treeline, ears forward and posture stiff, as he always was. Pristine and confident, even in his wolf form. His black fur blended in with the darkness of the forest, but Jongin was able to spot him with relative ease. He hadn't intended on frightening the other, his steps weren't purposely light, but it seemed the alpha hadn't heard him approaching.

Jongin had mouthed playfully at one of Kyungsoo’s tall ears, pinching it between his canines. A brief second, and then the alpha had suddenly turned on him, teeth bared against his throat with a snarl. Jongin doesn't remember how he ended up near the ground, cowering on his side, but he chalked it up to instincts and surprise. It only lasted a moment, Kyungsoo’s fangs dug painfully into his neck, before realization hit and the alpha immediately let go of him.

The next moment, his face was covered in a frenzy of apologetic grooming, Kyungsoo licking along his snout and forehead multiple times over as the omega processed exactly what happened. Jongin’s ears were back, tail tucked between his legs, and it was only later that he realized the squealing whimper echoing in the distance had come from _him_ the moment Kyungsoo’s wrapped his jaws around his neck.

The bruising forwarded into his human phase; dark, purple contusions framed either side of his esophagus with pinkish undertones and shades of black from the blunt edges of Kyungsoo’s canines. It was relatively painless for the most part, no broken skin or blood - just a little soreness and the unsettling sight of it.

It caused somewhat of a stir in the pack - _Angel Puppy_ being bitten? By Kyungsoo, no less? It'd taken weeks before Jongin’s defense of it being an accident was believed. But the omega really didn't mind the bruises. He found them oddly… _pretty,_ in a way. And the idea that it was _Kyungsoo_ who gave him these marks rushed adrenaline through his veins, straight to his groin. The purples and pinks were a stark difference from his unblemished complexion. It made him look less pristine, less pure, and he found that- yes, he quite liked these bruises - even if accidental.

Kyungsoo, however, did not like them. Every time he caught sight of them, a look of contrition colored his features, and he'd gaze at Jongin with unspoken tenderness before shying away. When he first saw the bruising the morning after it happened, he pulled Jongin into his office with a gentle beckon.

“I'm very sorry,” he spoke softly, shamefaced as he stood before the omega. “You startled me; I didn't realize it was you. I didn't intend to hurt you, Jongin. Is it painful?” As he said this, he lifted a hand to Jongin’s neck, fingers like cotton as he traced a gentle line over the bruising next to his Adam's apple.

It took all of Jongin’s willpower not to lean into the touch, sighing softly as he relished the alpha's attention. The bruising was freshly sensitive, all the nerve-endings sparking beneath Kyungsoo’s long fingers like lightning. And then the touch dropped.

“It's okay,” he said softly. He lightly placed his hand over where the alpha had just touched, disappointed at the sudden lack of contact, “It's my fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that.”

Kyungsoo’s chest deflated with a sigh, eyes apologetic and gentle as he took in the omega’s features. He stepped closer and placed his hands on Jongin’s thin waist, raising his head to bump the bridge of his nose against the omega's chin.

He drew a deep breath, nuzzling against Jongin’s chin and jaw, then down to his neck. Jongin held still, eyes drooping closed as the alpha scented him. He was doing it in a comforting manner, as it was an old wolve's tale that these things could promote healing and blood flow to wounds and injuries, but Jongin’s heart still jumped into his throat as Kyungsoo lips made contact there. Svelte and warm, his mouth traced tenderly over the front of his esophagus where the most severe contusions bloomed.

Jongin emanated a small noise, hardly above a sigh, as he tilted his head slightly to give the alpha full reign of his most vulnerable tendons. Kyungsoo settled into the crook of his collarbone, nuzzling there as he slid a timid hand over the dip of Jongin’s lower back, pulling him into an embrace.

“Oh, my sweet omega.” Kyungsoo cooed with a hint of sorrow, voice like gentle lavender to his senses- lips soft as rose petals.

 _Your omega?_ Jongin wanted to say, heart fluttering with misplaced hope. Kyungsoo may be his alpha - as he was to the rest of the pack - but he wasn't _Kyungsoo’s_ omega. Despite the phrasing, despite the swarm of butterflies tickling his tummy, he was just the pack’s omega. They had no bonding mateship, no exclusivity, despite Jongin’s desire for it.

Kyungsoo’s was his favorite alpha, his desired alpha, but that was something he had yet to express. He didn't know who might already be in Kyungsoo’s heart, and unveiling that mystery was surely a one-trip road to heartache. It seemed like Sehun won his tender affections the majority of the time -- maybe the alpha had already chosen his mate. But Sehun wore no claiming marks, had no scent of possession on him, so maybe Jongin was just making assumptions.

Those warm lips pressed to his collarbone in a kiss, and Jongin sighed away all his thoughts. With Kyungsoo’s lips on his skin like this, it was impossible for him to imagine any other wolf in his place. This was near perfect. 

He wondered if Kyungsoo could sense the overwhelming affection coloring his steady breaths; smell the want deep within his very being.

If he did, he never pointed it out. He simply rubbed a few comforting strokes down Jongin’s back before bidding him farewell with the explanation of work needing to be done. 

The rest of that day, Jongin’s fingers lingered close to his neck, habitually touching all the places Kyungdoo’s mouth had been, as if he could still feel the soft touch. He kept stealing glances at any reflective surface to admire the dark contusions with a hidden sense of pride and affection. It felt all sorts of wondrous to have a small piece of Kyungsoo painted on his skin for all to see.

-

All wolves have some sort of mating instinct. While females went into heats, males have their ruts. Heats were a scheduled event, easy to keep track of as a female experienced one at least once a month. Ruts were a bit more sporadic and unpredictable. There was no cycle to them, no way for males to really know when a rut will hit until it's crawling under their skin. They could go months without a rut, or they could be just as frequent as female heats. It was all dependent on the person, no two wolves where exactly the same in their mating cycles.

Jongin’s rut hit him gradually, in the form of oversensitivity and irritation. Multiple times he snapped at the others for getting on his nerves, which was saying something given the omega was usually pretty docile and tolerant. He balled himself up and away from the pack’s chaos for a couple of days before the itch for attention outweighed his temperament. Specifically - the itch for the attention of one person in particular, the only person who hadn't pestered Jongin in some way the past week.

Kyungsoo, in Jongin’s honest opinion, hadn't been giving him nearly enough attention. Ever since the night he was bitten, Kyungsoo had all but laid a single finger on the omega. Not the slightest of touch was given; even as Jongin prodded pesteringly at his side and purposefully stole the pillow the elder was comfortably leaning on.

Jongin didn't really need the pillow, he was doing it all in an attempt to get some sort of acknowledgement. It worked for a second -- Kyungsoo turned to him with a look of gentle vexation before facing forward again and continuing his meal. And that was it, no scolding or growl - not even a slap on the hand. It was as if Kyungsoo had decided to stop punishing him all together after that night, as if the omega was entirely too fragile to touch, and Jongin just couldn't stand that.

He wasn't delicate or breakable, but the alpha seemed to think otherwise. Jongin wasn't angry about the bruises Kyungsoo had given him that night. If anything - he wanted more of them. He wanted bruises caused by Kyungsoo’s mouth, the type one leaves in a frenzy of passion and pleasure, all teeth and lips and tongue, heavy breath, sweat, and heat. He wanted to be claimed. If he could, he’d wear those marks like splotches of pure beauty. Asking Kyungsoo to give him such a thing, however, is another thing. A much more… complicated thing. 

  
  


Jongin was practically glued to Kyungsoo’s side the following few days as his rut steadily reached its peak. The irresistible need to have the alpha's scent surrounding him outweighed any of his former hesitation and shyness. He was very overt with his attention-seeking; his fingers were always itching to wrap around Kyungsoo’s sleeves or to tug on his shirt, and his head was always heaviest when curled up against Kyungsoo’s side and leaned on his shoulder.

The alpha didn't necessarily bare any mind to Jongin’s newfound neediness, or at least he wasn't very obvious about it. He took it all in stride - behaving as if it were just another day. Albeit he _was_ a little more aware of the omega’s presence, and tended to him in the most subtle of ways, as all alphas and betas do for omegas. An attentive glance every once in a while, fleeting touches that had Jongin floating on clouds despite the briefness of them.

They only parted when evening came, and everyone went off to their own separate bedrooms. Jongin hesitated, wondering if it would truly be too weird or inappropriate to follow the alpha into his personal chambers. Every time he concluded he didn't have the confidence to ask, so he bid Kyungsoo goodnight before trudging back to his own room on the far side of the mansion.

Tonight, however, Jongin found himself standing outside Kyungsoo’s door a mere hour after bidding him goodnight. He felt itchy all over, irritated and needy. He needed attention, he needed contact. He needed Kyungsoo close before he lost his entire mind. Usually a quick hand down his pants could take the edge off things, but it just wasn't enough recently. 

Before, he would normally go to one of the betas to help finish off his rut, but he didn’t want to do that this time. There was only one person on his mind, only one alpha he thought could really make it all better.

He hesitated before raising his hand, knuckles rapping lightly against the dark mahogany of the door. He heard the faint shuffle of bedsheets and papers on the other side before Kyungsoo’s gentle voice called out. “Come in.”

The omega breathed deeply as he slowly stepped inside, relishing the alpha's unfiltered scent for all it was. Kyungsoo was sat in his bed, with a plethora of papers and documents strewn out in front of him. He clicked the pen in his hand as he gave Jongin a curious glance, scribbling something down in his notebook. “Hello, Jongin. Is there something you need?”

So serious and to the point; Jongin’s insides quivered. “N-no…” He mumbled, fidgeting there at the foot of the bed. “I was just… wondering if it'd be alright if I come and sit with you for a bit.”

Kyungsoo’s auburn gaze flitted up at him, unreadable but unperturbed as he pushed his glasses up with a knuckle. “Are you feeling alright?”

Jongin licked his lips in a nervous habit. “Yes, I'm alright. Just a little bored, I suppose.” It was more a lie than truth, but he didn't know what else to say.

He didn't exactly want to claim his rut was bothering him, even though it was- but he figured the alpha might have already guessed that. But maybe he hadn’t- maybe he’d been oblivious to the omega's state of rut all along. Kyungsoo’s tender glances and small touches all week kind of contradicted that theory, however. But maybe that was just Kyungsoo playing the role of doting alpha.

Jongin wasn't sure _what_ to think at this point. He dithered there at the foot of the bed for a prolonged couple of moments, watching Kyungsoo sift through a stack of papers before sliding them neatly into a folder. He walked around the unoccupied side of the bed, carefully crawling onto the comforter and settling back against the pillows.

The thick cotton sheets held muffled remnants of Kyungsoo’s earthy scent, distant and faint, and Jongin let himself be enveloped in it. His eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. He took in a silent breath through his nose and held it captive, only letting it go when his lungs called their protest.

The edges of Kyungsoo were softened in the dull, yellow lamplight, and Jongin wanted to be closer to him, wanted to lean over and nuzzle into his soft shoulder. And he did. He slowly edged into the alpha's space, settling right next to where he sat. His shoulder was warm, almost hot beneath his cheek. Small and soft, but firm and steady. Grounding Jongin like a magnet, as if the center of his gravity now rest in Kyungsoo’s hands.

Kyungsoo paid him little mind, just a sidelong glance that offered no thought. He lifted a hand to gently brush through Jongin’s hair, combing the smooth stands behind his ear, and Jongin was on clouds. Then he returned to his paperwork scribbling, and Jongin mourned the loss of those long fingers tickling his scalp.

His eyes that had subconsciously drifted closed cracked opened to steal a glance at what the alpha was working on - something about negotiating borderlines and territory treaties, and he found better interest in the tendons faintly protruding from his neck as Kyungsoo tilted his head from one side to the other while reading.

Jongin’s mouth rest idle against Kyungsoo’s bicep, breathing in his concentrated aroma. He admired the soft edges of his lips, the sharpness of his jaw, the muscles flexing underneath his cheeks as he ground his teeth, and imagined those same teeth latched onto his neck. He was leaning forward with little thought, only instinct, and placed an open-mouthed kiss right below the alpha's earlobe. A soft inhale, a sigh, and he traced his lower set of teeth over the cartilage of his ear.

Kyungsoo tilted his head away with the faintest of sounds, a gentle grunt of displeasure, but made no disciplinary move. He continued his paperwork without a hitch, and Jongin felt a wave of defiance.

_Growl, show me your teeth. Make me submit. Anything._

All those words rest at the tip of Jongin’s tongue, but instead of voicing them out with proper annunciation, he leaned a little closer and hovered his lips over Kyungsoo’s ear. He reviled the alpha's microscopic shiver.

“Stop that.” Kyungsoo said softly, shying away from the warm breath the omega was fanning across his ear.

Jongin’s mind was hazy, blurred with want and too many emotions to sort through and identify. He felt free of his inhibitions, free of hesitation, shyness. Kyungsoo’s scent was inexplicably inebriating. He felt so light, so _warm_. And he wanted to be clear. He wanted Kyungsoo to _know_. But to know what, exactly?

“Make me.”

Kyungsoo properly looked at him for the first time since Jongin came knocking on his door, with nonplus and a certain blankness in his eyes. His brows slowly furrowed and he glanced over Jongin’s face, searching for the missing piece of this puzzle.

"What's with you?" He eventually snickered, perhaps deciding this missing piece wasn't worth finding, and turned back to his paperwork with a dismissive mumble. "Don't act childish." 

A deep frown settled in between Jongin’s brows as he backed a couple inches out of the alpha's space. Nothing? _Still?_ Defiance edged on irritation, and he leaned in close again. He nosed along the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, breathing in more of his earthy scent with a gentle mewl. He was outright ignored this time, except for the slightest hand twitch that had Jongin’s pulse doubling. His lips closed around the softness of an earlobe, he tasted salty skin, and gave it a sharp nip.

" _Jongin-_!" Kyungsoo jerked away, turning on the omega with exasperation. Jongin felt his insides buzz as Kyungsoo looked at him, unwavering and filled with confusion and something like anger. But still the alpha did not touch him, did not bare his teeth or assert any dominance - and Jongin hated the steep pull of disappointment in his gut.

“Why won't you lay a hand on me?” The omega softly asked, willing the tightness in his throat to ease. He lowered his eyes to hide their glaze, sitting back from the alpha with a good amount of space in between them. "You never touch me," his whisper wavered, "You never… _really_ … touch me."

Maybe he wasn't enough for Jongin; maybe he really didn't want him, after all. So much so that the alpha refused to even to give him a scolding. Maybe Jongin really _was_ that undesirable. Maybe he just wanted Jongin to go away. And Jongin wanted to leave, with tears threatening to fill his eyes, but his legs were locked and unmoving.

"You're in rut.” Kyungsoo stated, as if suddenly aware of a secret. He found that one missing piece of this puzzle.

Jongin didn't hear him, just stayed submerged in his brimming emotions. All his words were gathering up against the small break in his walls, building and building until finally dribbling their way through.

“Can’t you see how much I want you?" Jongin’s voice was small and vulnerable. Close to a whimper. He met Kyungsoo’s gaze with hesitation. "I desire you, alpha." His confession was coupled with a hand to the middle of his chest, pressing it there with sincerity, as if his heart was pouring itself out under Kyungsoo’s scrutiny. "I desire you as my Alpha. As… _my_ … Alpha. _Mine._ And I, your Omega. Only yours.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes were heavy, too heavy for Jongin to withstand much longer with the silence. And then, he spoke, a small single sigh.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo’s voice was steady and careful and said omega immediately grimaced. Here it was, the rejection.

"I understand." Jongin cut him off with a nod, quickly wiping his tears as he lowered his face to his lap. He couldn't meet those eyes. "I understand. It's okay if it's not returned. I understand. I really do." Did he? He wasn't sure. He barely knew what he was saying, but the words kept flowing out. 

"Jongin-"

"I'm sorry for bothering you tonight. And… for all the times before. I can see you don't like it. I'm sure it's annoying. I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

His legs finally unhinged themselves, but as the omega moved to leave, a strong hand suddenly jerked his arm.

"For fuck's sake, Jongin, will you hold on a second?" Kyungsoo rarely rose his voice, but when he did it demanded respect. Jongin instantly froze, eyes wide as he cowered beneath the alpha's irritated huff. He stopped trying to leave; he sat heavily on the bed as if his muscles turned to putty.

"Did I ever say I didn't like it? _Did I say_ it's not returned? Did I tell you, _myself_ , that I don't desire you? Can I not speak for myself?" He spoke firmly, but not loudly, eyes dark and penetrative. "Or do you prefer making all these assumptions without asking?"

Kyungsoo’s hand was firm around his wrist, hot like fire, but soft as cotton. It made Jongin skin tingle. If he held him tighter, Jongin wondered if it'd bruise. "I'm sorry, alpha," he said quietly, ducking his head in submission.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" Kyungsoo cocked a brow. He was still speaking authoritatively, and it made Jongin’s insides a mess. It was all he could do to nod his head.

"Good." His wrist was released, and Jongin’s arm fell limp on the bed. Kyungsoo gathered his splayed documents, tapping them on the bed to straighten them out. "I understand that your emotions are exaggerated right now. Your hormones cloud your judgment. You say things that you think you mean. That's what rutting does."

"I meant what I said." Jongin declared almost desperately. "My judgement isn't clouded. I meant every word, I-"

Kyungsoo’s looked at him beneath his glasses and the omega's lips sealed themselves. He lowered his eyes, a silent apology for interrupting.

"If that is the case," Kyungsoo slowly enunciated, sliding the documents into a manila folder and setting them aside on his bedside table, "then why is it only now, at the peak of your rut, have you decided to be so bold?"

Jongin’s composure wavered slightly, but with a deep breath he gathered himself. "... You’re very intimidating, alpha," he mumbled slowly, sheepishly. He chanced a glance at the alpha's face, and watched his lips slightly twitch in amusement. "But... my rut helps me feel less scared. ...More confident. And… very needy.” He blushed at this admission, fidgeting with his sleeves, “But I know what I speak. And it's only true feelings. I know that I want you. As more than just… rut relief."

Kyungsoo was gathering more documents, slow and quiet as he did so. Jongin’s hands clenched and unclenched against the sheets, anxious but… hopeful. Maybe there was a possibility of Kyungsoo’s acceptance. Maybe…

Jongin carefully moved closer, propping himself on his knees in front of the older. He hesitated for a moment, then lifted his hand to Kyungsoo's face. His fingers brushed against his cheek, coaxing his gaze to meet his own. 

"Alpha?"

Kyungsoo’s umber eyes were warm, vast enough for Jongin to see his reflection in his pupils. They lowered to the omega's lips, and he raised his own hand. He gently touched Jongin’s chin, tracing a featherish line along his jaw. Then...

Jongin’s heart was tumbling in his ears, pounding like rain in the middle of a storm, and he realized Kyungsoo was going to kiss him.

  
  


Or- he _thought_ , until moments passed, and Kyungsoo hadn't made any hint of leaning forward.

Jongin drew back slightly, then willed his courage forth and closed the gap between them himself. Their lips met with tentative care as he took Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his own, chaste and light. Unhurried and careful.

Jongin’s body came to life like the strike of a match - one, two, three, and he was _ablaze_ , with sparks and smoke and _heat_. Tingles ran through his veins from his lips to his toes and all over again, bringing a soft shutter from him as they parted for a breath.

The papers in Kyungsoo’s hands crumpled slightly as he clutched them. Jongin glanced down, slowly taking them out of the alpha's hands. He set them off to the side with the rest of the scattered documents, then tentatively moved closer.

Jongin held his breath to brace for repudiation, long limbs straddled the alpha's lap, but felt only Kyungsoo’s hands take his waist. The alpha caressed his sides, a softened gaze searching his face in hazy wonder. Jongin’s eyes fluttered shut as Kyungsoo lifted a hand and traced the apple of his cheek, up towards his brow bone, over his lashes.

"My omega," He mumbled quietly, more to himself, it seemed, than to said omega in his lap. The syllables rolled carefully off his tongue, as if tasting the new sweetness they held. The weight. _His_ omega.

"Alpha," Jongin barely whispered, then Kyungsoo was drawing him into another kiss.

With parted lips, a curious tongue- Kyungsoo tasted of safety and white wine. The renewed fervor pulled a breathy moan from Jongin’s chest, and he instinctively rutted forward against any part of Kyungsoo he could find- his abdomen. He spread his thighs to sink lower in the alpha's lap, almost frantic, until his hips pressed against the older's with a rushed, sensual stroke.

He pressed heavily against Kyungsoo’s front, breaking the kiss in favor of inching down his chin instead. He followed the soft edge of his jaw to an ear, nipping the lobe between his teeth like he had before. Kyungsoo reacted differently this time, with a small shudder and a gentle pinch to Jongin’s side. He pushed his hips up to meet halfway; Jongin’s frantic rut meeting Kyungsoo’s careful nudge, and the result was the omega’s soft whimper. Jongin lowered down the expanse of neck, baring his teeth against the flexing tendons as the alpha tilted his head slightly.

A low growl rumbled from the omega's chest, quiet and testing. He was edging out of bounds, teasing at the prospect of a dominance request. His lower set of canines pressed lightly into the skin of Kyungsoo’s neck, hands floating around the waistband of his pants. He placed an open-mouthed kiss to his carotid artery, nosing along it to spread his scent where it'd be most profound. _His_ alpha.

Omegas weren't allowed to ask a higher rank for dominance in traditional wolf culture - _certainly_ not from an Alpha - but Jongin was feeling rebellious. Defiant for the sake of getting under the alpha's skin, egging him into a punishment. He wondered just how far he could take things before Kyungsoo snapped… How much he could push until his Alpha pride took over and reasserted itself.

"Jongin..." It was a warning, soft and guarded, and the omega couldn't help his soft putter in response. It sounded more of a _purr_ than a growl, amorous and coy.

Kyungsoo’s hands were hot against his bare skin as they slid beneath his shirt. Fingers grazed the ridges of his ribs before fondling his chest, massaging the tender muscles of his pectorals. His touch was light, sending chills through Jongin’s spine as he traced the shape of his areolas.

Jongin brushed his lips erotically over the front of Kyungsoo’s esophagus and to the other side of his neck, releasing another impish rumble. His mouth was open, teeth pressing into tender skin. A harmless bite, excitement for the actual Claiming.

The sound of Kyungsoo’s deep growl was foreign, something Jongin didn't think had ever been directed at him before - and it was _wondrous_. It made him shiver, expectant for a punishment.

He sucked a kiss into the side of the alpha's neck, hovering close to his ear.

"Will you punish me, Alpha?" He mumbled in a low, teasing voice. His hips slowly rolled forward, stroking over the subtle bulge beneath his bottom. "If I don't stop?"

"No." Kyungsoo’s voice was an octave lower than usual, slightly rasped. His hands were faint on Jongin’s waist, holding him lightly as if he were delicate porcelain.

"But I want you to," the omega whispered, the tip of his nose nudging into the hollow of Kyungsoo’s cheek insistently. "I want you to punish me."

"Why?" The alpha asked with a tone slightly warped - as if this confession was a ridiculous thing to hear.

Jongin rested his forehead against the elder's temple, eyes closed as he gripped the collar of Kyungsoo’s shirt. "You treat me like I'm glass," he breathed, eyes drifting open to stare at nothing in particular - the blurry edges of Kyungsoo’s eyelashes, "I'm not going to break if you're rough with me. I want you to be."

"You bruise easily." Kyungsoo noted skeptically, hot breath fanning over Jongin mouth.

"I know," their lips nearly touched, "but the bruises you leave are pretty; I want people to see them..." he focused on Kyungsoo’s eyes, connecting a hazy gaze, "With your touch painted on my skin like that… they'll know I'm yours."

Kyungsoo cupped his face tenderly, hovering his mouth over Jongin’s in a light, feathery kiss before nuzzling the plushness of his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you by mistake."

"You won't," Jongin promised, hands gentle as they held the alpha's forearms, eyes fluttering closed, "I trust you, Alpha. You won't hurt me." 

Kyungsoo’s lips were svelte against his skin, pressing warm kisses to his cheek that had Jongin’s heart melting, "Not anymore than I want you to, at least…" he added after a moment, a soft mumble that made the alpha freeze microscopically.

Kyungsoo’s lips lingered against his skin, then lifted away as he caught Jongin’s hazy eyes. His expression was hesitant, unsure, with guarded curiosity. His thumb rubbed circles into the side of Jongin’s neck, along the _thump thump thumping_ of his pulse.

"... What is it that you're wanting?"

Jongin’s heart palpitated, stumbling over a beat with anticipation. So many images flooded behind his eyes - rough hands bending his arms behind his back, holding him there, controlling his movements with bruising force. His hair pulled tight in a fist, the sting of carpet burn rubbing his knees raw. A sharp _slap_ on his back, over and over again until his skin pulsed red and painful. Kyungsoo’s deep, growling voice muttering commands in his ear, calling him pretty names with heated threats.

"Make me obey," Jongin whispered in a daze, eyes fluttering shut as he squeezed the elder's arms, face still held in those gentle hands, "Hit me until I cry, fuck me when I do," his confession was shy, lips quivering with embarrassment. He continued in a small, muffled voice, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s wide palm to hide his face, "I wanna be a good Omega for you. I want you to _make_ me be good for you."

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo said in a soft, tender sigh as he traced the omega's cheekbone with his thumb. His gaze was tentative, heavy.

Jongin grimaced slightly, nuzzling further into Kyungsoo’s palm with a mumbled, needy whine. "Please…" he took in a shallow breath, nosing down along the seam of Kyungsoo’s wrist, "Please…" the syllables hitched over themselves as he spoke. He was almost in pain, anxious and restless for release - his rut eating his patience, worried of Kyungsoo’s reluctance. " _Please..._ "

"You want me to hit you?" The alpha asked lowly, tilting his head down as he nudged Jongin to look at him. The omega barely nodded but didn't meet his gaze; kept his eyes closed instead. Feeling everything. The heat of Kyungsoo’s body, the weight of his touch, the sound of his voice.

A light tap landed on his cheek, Kyungsoo’s fingers hardly touched him. There was a _zing_ in his senses, the whisper of bubbling joy and a rush of heat. It didn't hurt; he hardly felt it.

"Do it harder." He mumbled, lips curling downward as he shifted restlessly in the other's lap.

Kyungsoo snorted softly, "I think you're being too demanding," His voice was deeper, shifted in a new way that made Jongin tremble, "Do you think that's an appropriate tone to use towards your Alpha?"

"I'm sorry." The omega wet his lips, swallowing expectantly. Kyungsoo’s fingers slowly wrapped around his jaw, firm as he tilted Jongin’s face up.

"Address me correctly."

"Alpha." Jongin breathed, eyes fluttering, "I'm sorry, Alpha."

"That's more like it." Kyungsoo said softly. He angled Jongin’s face sideways, exposing the long expanse of his neck. He leant forward, and traced his lips lightly along the column of his throat. Soft and fleeting, before his lips pulled back over his canines. His teeth pressed against the omega's sensitive skin in a delicate bite too light to cut through.

Gentle. He was so gentle. It made Jongin shiver. Both butterflies and frustration at once. But his hand on Jongin’s jaw was firm, unyielding as he kept the omega's throat fully exposed.

Jongin squirmed in his lap, jutting his hips forward a bit to try to relieve some of the ache. A growl stopped him, Kyungsoo’s teeth flush to his skin, the hand holding his jaw tightening as the other hand roughly grabbed his hip. Holding him still.

Jongin breathlessly whined. " _Please…_ "

Kyungsoo struck him abruptly, his wide palm clapping the side of his ribcage. Jongin flinched and trembled, a wobbling whimper breaking passed his lips. 

"You listen to me," the alpha hovered close to his ear, speaking soft enough for only him to hear, "and you be patient," his long fingers rubbed soothing circles over Jongin’s pulsating side, "like a good Omega. You'll be rewarded only when I decide you're ready. Understood?"

"Yes, Alpha."

"Good boy."

Jongin stifled a pleasured whine, relishing the praise with every fiber of his being. He was being _good_ . _Good_ for Kyungsoo. _Good_ for his Alpha. It fired him up, made him eager to please and obey whatever request his alpha might have next.

Kyungsoo’s arms wound around his waist, a hand bracing his lower back and guiding his hips forward in a slow thrust. Sparks of pleasure rushed through him, and Jongin’s mouth fell open in a gasp. Immediately a svelte tongue traced just along the sem of his mouth, tasting the tip of his own tongue in a quick, teasing swipe. A soft breath, and suddenly the world blurred as Jongin was pushed into the sheets. Kyungsoo hovered above him for only a second before their mouths collided, all passion and lust.

The fluid movement of Kyungsoo’s lips sucked the air out of him, leaving him a breathless, gasping mess. His legs fell open against the sheets, hiked up from how he'd been straddling the shorter's lap. Kyungsoo’s hand hooked under one of his knees and guided the long limb around his waist; Jongin eagerly obliged, bringing both up and around Kyungsoo’s hips.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin mumbled under his breath, hands fumbling around the fabric of the alpha's shirt. Kyungsoo’s mouth latched onto his neck, leaving bruising lovebites in the wake of his fervor. " _Kyungsoo-_ " The alpha rolling his hips cut him off at a gasp, grinding against the pulsing heat in the crotch of Jongin’s sweatpants.

He was so hard- nearly dizzy with arousal as his eyes rolled back.

" _Alpha..._ " he whimpered dazedly, ankles hooked tightly around Kyungsoo’s waist, "Please…" His hips arched up impatiently, searching for more stimulation. " _Please…_ !"

" _Shh…_ " Kyungsoo’s face was next to his in a moment, soft and sensual as he pressed a kiss to the omega's chin. He stroked Jongin’s flushed cheek, combing his fringe back from his sweaty forehead. "Calm down."

Jongin whined, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo, bracing his hands against steady shoulders and a strong back. He tried to ground himself, focusing only on Kyungsoo’s husky voice whispering in his ear.

"You're so pretty like this," Kyungsoo said softly, warm breath fanning over Jongin’s lips, "So pretty. Pretty just for me." A kiss to his cheek, warm fingers gliding beneath the thin material of his shirt, hiking it up to expose Jongin’s broad chest. "My pretty omega."

Jongin trembled, close to exploding. Every nerve in his body was on edge, ready to burst at the slightest touch. Kyungsoo’s hands were craftful, coloring his skin with invisible ink of worship. Painting him _his_ with every gentle caress. Marking his scent thoroughly and without fault.

_Mine. My omega._

Jongin was filled with emotion, overflowing in the form of brimming tears and faint trembling. For so long he had wanted this- wanted Kyungsoo. How deeply he had fallen, even himself was unaware of it. He realized he had always been Kyungsoo’s from the moment they laid eyes on each other, but it was in that moment that he truly understood why he'd been so drawn.

He had unknowingly imprinted. Kyungsoo was his Alpha. His mate.

Kyungsoo rest their foreheads together, taking in slow, steady breaths. Calming, soothing, letting Jongin taste his every exhale. The faint tint of wine and mint toothpaste, overpowered by something only purely Kyungsoo. The world slowed down, and for a moment it was just them two, no one else, _nothing_ else.

It felt like hours passed as the thundering of Jongin’s heartbeat filled his ears, palpating with every slow, subtle rock of Kyungsoo’s hips against his own. He could feel the thickness of the alpha's cock despite the boundaries of their clothes; he was just as aroused and worked up as the omega.

"Hyung..." Jongin sighed breathlessly, gasping as Kyungsoo’s hand slid over his neck, palm pressed daughtingly over his throat.

"Go get one of my belts. Yours to choose,” Kyungsoo said, mouth pressed over his ear. Soft and quiet. All heavy breath and moisture. Jongin’s head spun. “Once you’ve decided which is best, bring it to me. Quickly.”

Jongin felt breathless as the alpha’s words washed over him; filling the air with hot, burning lust. His legs clamped at Kyungsoo’s sides, his cock twitching, aching. And then the weight of Kyungsoo body was pulled from his hold, and suddenly the only thing above his hazy eyes was the ceiling.

He blinked in disorientation as he raised his head to find the alpha, watching as he sat back on his haunches and slowly removed his glasses.

Jongin jumped up then, rolling off the side of the bed and onto his feet with a stumble. His mind was still a daze, his focus blown, and the urgency to follow Kyungsoo’s orders was making his knees weak, fingers tremble. He tottered towards Kyungsoo’s closet, a vast walk-in that suddenly felt like a maze.

Amongst the minimally colored shirts, sweaters, button-downs, and trousers, Jongin searched for the wrack he knew the alpha hung his belts on. It was towards the back of the closet, next to a full length mirror hung on the wall. His breaths came in waves, slightly rushed, though deep and heavy. His lungs were filled with Kyungsoo’s concentrated scent, making his head ditzy, blurry. His eyes fluttered as he tried to concentrate on his task, raising his hand to the hung up belts as he looked through them.

His fingers carded over various belts; stiff leather, rigid snake skin, soft polyester — none of which met his expectations. He felt the cold buckles, the blunt medal, the frayed holes of the notches from Kyungsoo’s frequent use of them. He took the polyester belt in his hand, feeling it slide against his palm as he traced it all the way to the end of its seam. Close... but not quite what he was looking for. 

Jongin then noticed a tall laundry basket off to the side tucked under a shelf, and the clothes Kyungsoo had worn for the day lay at the very top of it in a heap. His teeth tugged his lower lip, tentative as he carefully approached it. There was a moment of hesitation before he lifted the pair of khakis from the pile, fingers hovering over the nylon belt still in the loops.

His thumb traced over the smooth buckle, mind wandering back to earlier that day. To their evening meal, when Kyungsoo was busy eating and Jongin couldn’t stop staring at his hands; couldn’t help admiring the prominent veins winding over his knuckles, up his arms. He was hovering in the alpha’s space, pressed to his back, chin on his shoulder, _close_. Not close enough. His fingers played at his pant loops, nails catching on the rough nylon material of his belt.

He liked this belt, liked the way it hugged Kyungsoo’s waist. Liked the way it buckled, tightly, with no give.

The omega pulled it from the loops with slight difficulty, fingers still shaky, and turned on his heel to rush back to his alpha.

Kyungsoo was stood up from the bed when Jongin stepped out of the closet, back towards him, and an onslaught of bare, porcelain skin stopped the omega in his tracks as Kyungsoo pulled his shirt up and over his head. His back was toned, the muscles stretching and rolling beneath the skin with his movements. Jongin was agaped, his hooded gaze darkening. He’d seen the other topless before, seen him in much _less_ before, but never were his lips rose bitten with the aftermath of his kiss, nor did he know what it felt like to have the alpha between his legs, teeth on his neck, voice in his ear. Now he felt insatiable. 

Kyungsoo acknowledged him without turning around, the omega’s scent pouring into the room in waves of crashing lust and _heat_. There was no secret of his rut with the floodgates now wide open. “Kneal.”

A single instruction that Jongin followed without a pause. He dropped to his knees as if the alpha had full control over his every move; in some way, he almost did. Jongin would obey him, even if the alpha ordered him back to his own room, completely aroused and unsatisfied. Thankfully, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have that in mind.

Jongin lowered his head as Kyungsoo approached him, showing earnest respect and submission. Fingers carded through his hair, then curled around the strands in a firm hold. Gentle pain, and the omega rose slightly off his haunches on instinct. The alpha took the belt from him, guiding the omega across the room by his hair.

Jongin shuffled on his hands and knees, letting out a soft gasp. Kyungsoo brought him to the side of the bed, and the omega whimpered as his hair was tugged harder. The alpha guided him up and forward, laying his torse over the mattress with his knees still perched on the hardwood floor. His heart fluttered over itself, hips canting backwards with expectancy. Kyungsoo let go of him then to fold the belt in half, holding it by the ends.

The silence was charged, heavy. Jongin could hear his own panting in his ears as he huddled his arms together under his chest, fingers squeezing the duvet.

“How long have you had these feelings?” The alpha quietly asked, referring to Jongin’s earlier confession. He trailed the loose loop of the belt over the omega’s back, where his shirt was riding up at his waist.

Jongin licked his lips— _A few years_ , he almost said, though hesitated at the last moment. “A while.” He said instead, shy and unsure.

Kyungsoo pushed his shirt up further before his pointer finger dipped below the band of his sweatpants. He teased along Jongin’s lower back and tailbone before slowly tugging the garment down below his bottom. The elastic kept them taut around his thighs until Kyungsoo used his foot and pushed them down to his knees. Jongin shivered as the belt grazed the middle of his back, tracing his spine. “How many ruts?” He accompanied this question with a gentle strike to Jongin’s lower back.

The omega gasped sharply, breath picking up as his knees shuffled restlessly. Kyungsoo was still being gentle, not too hard.

Jongin answered in full honesty, only slight embarrassment. He was brought into the pack and introduced to Kyungsoo at the cusp of his puberty, right as his mating and breeding instincts were kicking in. _Breeding_ —the thought of Kyungsoo breeding him made his thighs clinch, his body hot. Though Jongin had none of the organs needed to conceive, _oh God_ how he’d love Kyungsoo to breed him. Fill him up completely until he _dripped_. Entirely his Alpha’s, owned.

“All of them.”

“All of them?” Kyungsoo parroted in a soft, _pleased_ tone of voice. His fingertips feathered over Jongin’s back, to his side, making him squirm. “It took so long for you to come to me,” he paused, bringing the belt to lay against Jongin’s bareskin again, “how’ve you been sating your ruts?”

It was a dangerous question, one that made Jongin bite his lip. His voice was lost, too distracted by the anticipation. The textured polyester made his skin tingle just by grazing him. His silence deemed telling enough.

“Who’ve you laid with?” The belt brushed over his ass, resting against the backs of his thighs. Kyungsoo’s voice was low and mundane, though Jongin could sense his displeasure, his possessiveness.

Jongin tucked his face into the duvet, hands balled below his chin. His heart fluttered despite the impending punishment; Kyungsoo was jealous. He could taste it in the air. His lips fought the desire to pull into a smile before he was overcome by the guilt of upsetting his alpha. When he answered, quiet and ashamed, it muffled into the mattress as an inaudible mumble.

The belt slapped against his ass, making him jerk. “Speak up, Jongin.” The alpha demanded, and Jongin couldn't disobey.

He turned his face to the side to give his trembling voice clarity. His face flushed in embarrassment, breath labored. “Chanyeol, and… Baekhyun, … and Jongdae, too.”

“All at once?” Kyungsoo asked with an incredulous tilt in his voice. The belt pressed against Jongin’s thighs, clutched tightly in the alpha’s fist.

Jongin quickly shook his head, face flustering a deeper shade of red. “N-No! No… Mm.. It was different times, each. It... They weren't really who I wanted,” he explained in a soft and shy voice, and he wasn’t lying. It’s not that they couldn’t break Jongin’s ruts - no, they all achieved that fairly easily, however the way they touched was never quite right. No matter how soft or attentive, or rough and lustful - it was always... _off_. Jongin’s insides never stirred with anything but feral instinct. Be mounted, be knotted, be done. That’s all it ever was, ever felt like.

“I thought about you a lot,” He confessed after a moment, a small shiver rippling through him. There was no filter for his emotions, he let them out with raw vulnerability, “Once they mounted me, I… Sometimes I pretended it was you. Wished that it was.” 

_‘Sometimes.’_ Every time.

Kyungsoo’s hand lay over his back, rubbing up the curve of his spine, “Why didn’t you come to me?” his voice was softer, gentler, as if he’d let go of his displeasure towards the omega in a heartbeat. His thumb hooked under Jongin’s shirt, hiking it up over his shoulder blades, feeling the heat radiating off his body.

“I was scared.” Jongin breathed a moment later. His eyes closed, focusing on Kyungsoo’s soft fingers. He shuttered, trembled.

“Of me?” Kyungsoo mumbled, voice dipped in a hue of disheartment, fingers soft, winding, painting affection all over Jongin’s skin.

“Of rejection.” The omega whispered, barely above a breath.

His words brought them into a brief silence before Kyungsoo’s body pressed against his own, hovering just above his back. Warm lips found the middle of his shoulder blades, a gentle, soothing kiss.

“The fool I’d have to be,” the alpha softly spoke, “to reject the one person I’ve craved most.”

Jongin whimpered, trembled in disbelief of Kyungsoo’s gentle words. His eyes fluttered, filling with an onslaught of heavy tears and emotion. He gasped. ” _I-I love you_.” 

The way Kyungsoo’s hands felt on his body, how soft lips rest on his skin - Jongin knew he was loved in return.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. -fin-

What Kyungsoo lacked in blunt force, he made up for with excruciating persistence. Jongin grimaced into the duvet as the alpha licked a slow line from the base of his scrotum, up nearly to the bump of his tailbone. His whimper was desperate, dilerius. Kyungsoo had been at it over an hour, working him open with his tongue, lapping up the slick pumping out of his hole. He’d surely dripped onto the floor by now, if the way his thighs slid together, wet, sticky, wasn’t telling enough already.

The belt buckled around his legs was taut, unforgiving as he squirmed in it’s hold. The alpha had wrapped the belt around his thighs, binding them so tightly Jongin had no hope of spreading them anytime soon. Despite how much he wanted to, no matter how ready he was to spread himself out under his alpha, Kyungsoo wouldn’t allow it. He held him still, held him modest.

“ _Alpha…_ ” Jongin slurred for the nth time, nuzzling his mouth into the duvet. His eyes were starry and unfocused, blissed out - but frustrated. He wanted _more._ So much more. He was ready to be filled. So ready it burned, made him whimper. “ _Alpha_ … _Alpha_ , _please, Alpha..._ ”

Kyungsoo paused his slow teasing, dipping his tongue into the omega's clenching hole once more before he spoke. “Jongin,” he prompted, soft but stern, granting Jongin permission to go on.

“It hurts, Alpha…”

“What hurts, angel face?” Kyungsoo cooed, warm hands rubbing up Jongin’s sides, kneading over his hip bones and ass.

“I want more…” Jongin whimpered pitifully, nearly in tears, “I want your knot.  _ Please _ , I want it. God, I want it- fuck,  _ please… _ !”

_ “Shh, _ ” Kyungsoo gently soothed, taking a handful of Jongin’s ass in one hand and kneading it like fresh dough. “Patience is a virtue.”

Jongin gave a high-pitched, insatiable whine and squirmed restlessly in the belt's hold. To no avail. His legs were still as tightly held together as before, cock trapped between the mattress and his belly.

“I’m ready,” he pleaded, nearly in tears, “ _ Please, _ Alpha.”

“Beg.” The single word from his Alpha had Jongin whimpering helplessly, wiggling his hips.

“Please! Please, oh please, Alpha,” He sobbed pathetically, curling his toes with hope, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’ll be a good Omega for you, please, I will, I want your cock so badly-” he would’ve continued had Kyungsoo not sharply slapped the side of his ass, making him jolt. He cried out at the sting, whimpering as a cool palm soothed over it.

“You’re perfect,” Kyungsoo gently praised, pressing several kisses over the bright red, hand-shaped mark blossoming over Jongin’s asscheek. “So obedient.”

He grunted as he was moved further onto the mattress, Kyungsoo manhandling him roughly as he lifted him by his pelvis and pushed his head into the sheets. Jongin’s heartbeat was in his ears, breaths shallow and quick as he waited. His arms were pulled back, crossed over his back as the Alpha straddled his thighs.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop,” Kyungsoo said through his own heavy breathing, “You have the word  _ stop _ , or I won’t.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jongin readily replied, shuddering as he imagined what was in store. His body burned with lust. “I want it. I want  _ you _ . All of you.”

He let out an open-mouth moan as he felt Kyungsoo’s bare cock brush over his ass, prodding forward in search of his hole, and when he pressed inside—it  _ burned _ in every way Jongin had lustfully imagined. 

“ _ Oh God—oh fuck— _ ”

Kyungsoo’s thrusts were slow and shallow at first, testing the waters, measuring Jongin’s reactions, his mewls for more. The bed creaked as he picked up the pace, a steady  _ slap _ sounding in the air every time he slammed his hips forward.

Jongin was in tears, moaning with thrust, balling his fists as tightly as he could. Kyungsoo’s sounds were soft, but present, melting into the omega’s ears like a beautiful melody.

When he suddenly slowed, Jongin cried out in protest, arching his hips back and rolling them, crooning with Kyungsoo’s cock still inside—though only barely.

“ _ Alpha— _ ” he barely had time to sob before Kyungsoo slammed in to the hilt, making his body shutter as he shouted in bliss. The pace doubled, faster than Jongin could breath, and suddenly he saw stars as pure euphoria violently raced through his body and spilled onto the sheets.

Kyungsoo didn’t stop, barely even paused as Jongin climaxed. He continued drilling him into the mattress, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling his head back. “Good boy,” he panted quietly, “So good for me.”

Jongin’s cries were pitiful and loud, echoing off the walls as he wailed. “ _ Alpha, Alpha, oh Alpha, ahh—” _ he repeated it like a mantra, no other words on his lips as he was fucked thoroughly, his body shaking through another orgasm mere minutes after the first.

He could feel the alpha’s knot swelling, pressing against his hole with every thrust until it finally slipped in and locked them together. Kyungsoo groaned low in his throat, pulling Jongin’s head to the side as he nuzzled into the nape of his neck. He sunk his teeth into the omega’s skin, deep into his flesh, and Jongin screamed. He could feel himself being filled as Kyungsoo released inside of him, grinding his hips deep against Jongin’s ass.

“ _ Fuck me, fuck me—”  _ he was dilerius, blissed out beyond himself as Kyungsoo shook onto top of him, pressed deep enough to hit his prostate at the perfect angle to push him over the edge a third time.

Kyungsoo groaned into his neck when Jongin tensed around jom, still latched tightly, properly _Claiming_ the Omega as his own. Jongin’s cheeks were wet with streams of euphoric tears, still muddling senselessly as he felt Kyungsoo relax above him.

The Alpha released his bite, and pressed gentle kisses over the fresh wound, blood dripping onto his black sheets. “Good boy,” he soothed into Jongin’s ear, smoothing his hair back from how he’d had it tautly gripped as Jongin nuzzled into the duvet- an exhausted, panting mess.

Jongin moaned softly when Kyungsoo held him tight, another orgasm rolling through him and spilling out from around his cock still nestled deep inside. They’d be locked together for a handful of hours, at least.

When Kyungsoo settled once more, he released Jongin’s arms and shifted slightly to undo the belt still tight, bruising around his thighs. Jongin immediately reached behind himself, holding onto any part of Kyungsoo he could reach despite the awkward angle. His legs separated at last, sore and surely bruised.

Kyungsoo held him against himself, carefully repositioning the both of them on their sides, below the blanks. He wrapped his arms around the Omega, holding him tenderly. Minutes passed before the Alpha carefully spoke upz

“Are you alright, Jongin?” He whispered softly, with care.

“ _ Mm-hm,”  _ Jongin hummed pleasantly, barely nodding his head. His eyes were heavy, drooping closed, but a permanent smile rest on his lips. “Jus’ sleepy.”

“Sleep.” Kyungsoo deftly ordered, chuckled privately, and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s shoulder. Jongin’s smile broadened as he released his own chuckle.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Jongin slept, only awoken each time another orgasm coursed through Kyungsoo and caused him to stir, groaning into Jongin’s nape as he grinded his hips against the Omega’s ass. Jongin moaned with him every time, stroking his arm, gripping his hand as he rode out his spiking high.

It was hours later before his knot had shrank enough for Kyungsoo to be able to pull out, and a flood of white spilled out of Jongin and onto the sheets. When Kyungdoo moved to get a towel, Jongin stopped him.

“Leave it for a while,” he said, flustering slightly when Kyungsoo raised a brow at him, and he clarified, “I… I want your scent to stay on me for a while. It’ll be days before it fades now.”

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, before chuffed quietly through his nose as he settled against Jongin’s back once more, kissing between his shoulder blades.

“Alpha?” Jongin called, and Kyungsoo rubbed his side to show he was listening. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jongin.” The Alpha replied with only a small pause of surprise, holding the Omega closer, nuzzling the hair by his ear, humming softly. “Always, my sweet Omega.”


	3. bonus (part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo goes into rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy bonus drabble! Or should I say — part one of said bonus drabble. This is very short, and the second part will actually hold the main plotline of the bonus story, but I wanted to share this asap because I’m impulsive and crave writing validation. Anyway, enjoy Kyungsoo’s rut! 
> 
> content warnings: breeding kink, bruise kink, spanking, slut shaming/degradation, dirty talk

Jongin hadn’t stopped thinking about it since it had slipped out of Kyungsoo’s mouth in the midst of the Alpha’s heated rut session. He had taken Jongin from behind bright and early in the morning, right there in the kitchen while Jongin had been preparing his coffee. Said coffee had been knocked over in the process of Kyungsoo yanking his pants down just passed his ass, completely forgotten about the _second_ Jongin felt his Alpha’s hands on him. Apparently Kyungsoo’s rut had hit him instantaneously and unexpectedly in the dark morning hours, and he wanted Jongin. _Needed_ Jongin, right then and there - regardless of the time, regardless of _where_.

Jongin had never seen him so feral—with no hint of his usual restraint or caution. He truly _took_ Jongin, had him pliable and throbbingly hard after only a few moments of his lips on his neck. His long fingers worked around the Omega’s cock, and with quick, sensual strokes, he was effortlessly brought to full arousal.

He plowed Jongin with abandon, groaning low and urgently into his shoulder. His grip on the other’s hips was bruising and steady, unyielding as he recklessly had his way.

With his head thrown back, toes curled, Jongin was a blubbering mess; whimpering and gasping as he tried to keep his balance braced against the counter.

The air around them was searing, like a thick fog of stupor and filthy fucking. And then Kyungsoo said it—the line that had been repeating itself inside Jongin’s mind like a broken record. A hoarse, unhinged mumble that muffled against his back and had Jongin coming undone the moment he heard it.

_“Wanna breed you so bad, baby.”_

He went on murmuring incoherently, words slurred and drawled as if his mouth just couldn’t keep up with all the salacious thoughts running through his head. He groped at Jongin’s stomach, caressing below his navel tenderly.

“Wish I could…” He moaned into Jongin’s shoulder blade, breathless, holding him tightly, _“ahh—_ so good and tight for me, so perfect...” 

Jongin melted under his touch, letting his Alpha grab him wherever he wanted— _however_ he wanted. Let him have entire control; docile and splayed out. His hands were on his own ass, spreading himself apart as much as he could, begging for more.

“Look at how wet you are, angel face… Letting me fuck you like this...” The Alpha quietly mused, jeering. He pressed his mouth close to Jongin’s ear so he could hear every word, feel every trembling breath he took. “Needy little slut for Alpha’s knot, aren’t you?”

Jongin whimpered, flushing a shade of scarlet. Kyungsoo never called him dirty names—rarely spoke in such a vulgar manner. His thighs shook, knees suddenly going weak as Kyungsoo slammed his hips forward, pressing in to the hilt.

“I am.” The Omega sobbed, gasped at the swollen knot pressing against his hole. It stung, almost _burned_ as Kyungsoo pushed deep inside, holding Jongin down onto his cock for a prolonged moment.

“Say it.”

“I’m a slut for Alpha’s knot.” Jongin groaned with no hesitation. It was a true statement, if Jongin were being honest, and he had no qualms telling Kyungsoo so. The Alpha bent him forward over the counter, making him spread his legs with a nudge to his ankle.

Jongin took this moment to try and catch his breath, but it was difficult to ignore the perfect ache of Kyungsoo’s cock still deep inside. He arched his hips back with a lewd whine, searching for the angle he wanted, the angle that’d make him tremble in ecstasy.

Kyungsoo resumed his thrusts before Jongin managed an even breath—causing the Omega to let out a sob-like cry. Kyungsoo found the angle Jongin had been searching for with little effort, having surely memorized the exact placement of his prostate.

“Alpha’s little slut,” Kyungsoo groaned, deep from his chest, easing his movements to a slow, sensual grind, “Always acting like a _bitch_ in heat… _God_ , I love it. It’s a wonder you’re still so fucking _tight_.”

Jongin’s cock throbbed at the alpha’s vulgarity, at the demeaning tone of his voice. A trembling whine escaped him as Kyungsoo slapped the side of his ass, harder than usual— hard enough to _actually_ leave bruising. Just the way Jongin liked it. The omega reveled in the sensation, nearly lightheaded with how quickly his breaths came and went.

He’d never been so aroused — so close to ecstasy mere _moments_ after they began.

“You take my cock so well, angel face,” Kyungsoo breathed, curling his hand under Jongin’s jaw to tilt his head back. Their gazes connected in searing fire and lust, Kyungsoo increasing their pace even more.

Jongin jerked violently with every thrust, but kept his focus on Kyungsoo’s face despite the ache in his neck from the angle. Kyungsoo was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on, and Jongin wanted to show him just how good he felt — how good Kyungsoo could _make_ him feel.

“You’re breathtaking,” the alpha praised, causing Jongin’s thoughts to stumble, his insides to melt. The shift in his demeanor was so smooth and subtle, from unhinged and degrading, to gentle and loving. Jongin _loved_ it.

“ _Fuck,_ I wanna breed you, baby,” The Alpha dazedly repeated, releasing his jaw in favor of leaning forward and pressing a passionate kiss to his shoulder. He nuzzled there as he wrapped an arm around the omega’s torso, held him tenderly for a moment.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jongin moaned through his breathlessness, arching his hips back each time Kyungsoo pressed forward. His eyes slipped closed, focusing on every point of a contact they shared — every way his Alpha’s cock rolled rhythmatically against his walls, spearing him ruthlessly, stretching him out in ways that still had the slightest burn.

“ _Knot me—”_ the omega gasped as Kyungsoo pressed deep inside him, holding his hips down against his own, “ _wanna be bred, want you to—“_

Kyungsoo knot caught slightly on his swollen rim before it slipped inside, with a lewd _pop_ , causing Jongin to let out sharp yelp of pain. It was muffled into his arm as he sank his teeth into his own flesh, still holding a thin semblance of respect for their fellow housemates. Though it was very unlikely any of them were none the wiser, except maybe Yixing — it’s not like they’d been particularly quiet the entire endeavor.

“ _Ah! Ah…”_ Kyungsoo gripped his hips tightly, surely a bruising force, as he spilled inside. He continued thrusting minimally, grinding against Jongin’s ass with insatiable urgency. Jongin rolled his pelvis carefully, milking his alpha’s cock of every ounce of his seed — just as insatiable.

“ _Jongin_ ,” the Alpha’s groan was close to a whine, soft and delirious. His hands worked over Jongin’s body, rubbing affection into his softest parts and digging his fingers into the jut of his hips, “ _ahh_ , _baby_ …”

Jongin gave a pitched moan at his sweet mumblings, melting beneath his heavy touch. He reached a hand back and grasped Kyungsoo’s hip encouragingly, digging his nails into the side of his ass a moment later.

“ _Touch me_ ,” the Omega begged tremendously, a breath from climax, “I’m so close—”

Kyungsoo took hold of him, polishing his cockhead with precision. Jongin barely had time to think before pleasure rippled through his body like electricity, turning his legs to jello as he added to the mess on the floor.

Kyungsoo caught his weight, steadying him against the counter.

“ _Good boy,_ Jongin, you’re so good...” the Alpha soothed, soft for only him to hear, hand stilling over Jongin’s cock as he slowly settled and regained his footing.

Jongin honestly didn’t recall _how_ he ended up back in his own bed. Nor did he remember when Kyungsoo slipped out of him and cleaned up their mess — but he really wasn’t too concerned about it as he woke for the second time that day.

His Alpha was there, laying awake beside him. There was a painful ache in his back, dauntingly familiar, and the soreness of his hips implied bruising. The shirt he wore was Kyungsoo’s, because he loved wearing his Alpha’s clothes — even if they strained at the shoulders or rode up his shins. Besides that one garment, he was completely naked from the waist down beneath the sheets, and he edged the covers back to see for himself. 

As he suspected, fingertip-sized contusions spotted the bend of his hip in all the places Kyungsoo had been holding him. He couldn’t see if his opposite hip had similar damage, but if the tenderous of it said anything, it had matching bruises.

Kyungsoo's hand came into view then, tenderly tracing over the extent of his thigh before drawing the blankets back up to his waist. He didn’t share Jongin’s infatuation with the marks - quite the contrary, actually, and he looked just as shamefaced as he always did after realizing he’d left anything more than a hickey on Jongin’s body.

“I’m very sorry, Jongin,” his voice was soft and filled with remorse, not even meeting the Omega’s gaze as he spoke, “I hadn’t intended on being so rough with you this morning, I...” he paused, shook his head with a huff, “I’m not sure what came over me, I’m not usually so…”

Despite the guilt and sincerity in his voice, Jongin couldn’t help the sleepy smile that spread across his face as he chuckled softly. He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s cheek to gently shush his rambling, brushing his thumb along the ridge of his lips.

“It was perfect, my love...” He gently cooed, still very nearly asleep. His eyes had subconsciously drifted closed again, and he beckoned Kyungsoo closer as he sank back into the warmth of the bed, “Whatever it was that came over you — I can assure you I most _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.”

He welcomed the proximity as the Alpha crowded above him, pressing featherish kisses along Jongin’s jaw and lower. 

Kyungsoo’s laugh was more like a scoff as he listened to the Omega, mumbling fondly against Jongin’s clavicle, “You’re such a strange omega...” 

Jongin giggled at that, combing his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair as his lips trailed down the middle of his sternum. He sank below the sheets after a moment of intently pressing loving kisses along the Omega’s chest. 

Jongin bristled slightly as Kyungsoo's nose brushed over the fresh bruising on the left side of his hip. It made him stir slightly, a deep warmth settling dangerously in his groin. Kyungsoo was scenting him with care and affection, encouraging the contusions to heal, though Jongin’s mind ran rampant with the thought of Kyungsoo’s mouth so close to his…

His hips slowly canted up as the Alpha lifted his mouth away, focusing his breath on the opposite side now. He felt the soft puff of Kyungsoo chuckle, and the ticklish sensation fanning over his sensitive skin made him noticeably shiver.

“Still eager, I see…” The Alpha said in a low, teasing voice. Jongin edged his hand down beneath the covers, almost touching himself, but not quite. He paused in a brief fit of bashfulness, blushing a shade of rose at the thought of Kyungsoo watching him fidget.

“ _Alpha…_ ” he mumbled indignantly, kneeing Kyungsoo harmlessly in the side of his ribs. Kyungsoo shushed him gently, evidently amused as he pressed his lips just below his navel.

“So insatiable...” He lovingly hummed, and lowered down between the Omega’s spread legs. Jongin didn’t even think to argue, didn’t care to, as he sucked in a shaky breath.

His fingers curled into the sheets as Kyungsoo’s warm tongue licked a thick stripe along his length, attentive as he always was, before taking him fully in his mouth.

Insatiable truly didn’t even _begin_ to describe how Kyungsoo could make him feel.


End file.
